Power Rangers: The Early Beginnings of The Legendary War
by AJBishop805
Summary: Gosei summons Tommy to recruit every Power Ranger Teams to help the Megaforce Rangers in a upcoming invasion/war to save and protect Earth.
1. The Summon

**Chapter 1: The Summon  
**

* * *

The Megaforce Rangers have finished their battle with a monster, after that they are in the Command Center where Gosei congratulates them.

"Rangers, congratulations on your victory, well done, but dont celebrate just yet for tomorrow is another day", Gosei says.

"We know Gosei, we will do everything we can to protect Earth", Troy says.

"Well we better get going, I got a lot of homework to do." "Hey Noah you think you can help me?", Jake says to Noah.

"Sure buddy", Noah says to Jake.

"Alright then let's go", Jake to says to Noah. "See you later guys", both Jake and Noah says to the remaning rangers, Gosei, and Tensou.

Both Jake and Noah leave Command Center.

"Hey Emma wanna go shopping?" Gia says to Emma.

"Sure, I have some ideas on what kind of clothes to buy, let's go", Emma says to Gia.

"Alright, let's get going, the mall closes in 3 hours", Gia says to Emma.

"Bye Troy, Gosei, and Tensou" both Gia and Emma says to all of them.

"Later", Troy says to them as they leave the Command Center.

"Gosei, I am going to keep searching for Robo Knight, I know he's out there somewhere", Troy says to Gosei.

"Alright Troy, be careful", Gosei says to Troy.

"I will, bye Gosei and Tensou", Troy says to Gosei and Tensou as he leaves the Command Center.

Gosei remains quiet for a couple of seconds.

"What's wrong Gosei?", Tensou says to Gosei.

"Tensou, I sense something poweful coming, I fear an invasion will be coming soon, and the Rangers won't be powerful enough to handle it", Gosei says to Tensou.

"What do you suggest will do Gosei?", Tensou says to Gosei.

"Tensou, I need you to summon a veteran ranger, he will be the one to help out the rangers and do something no other ranger in history has ever done before, I will help you summon him here in the Command Center", Gosei says to Tensou.

"Alright Gosei", Tensou says to Gosei.

Tensou is pressing some buttons on this machine that randomly appears in the Command Center and Gosei Powers it up. Suddenly a green light of flash enters the Command Center. The flash disappears and a man wearing a black jacket appears. The man is looking around and says "Where am I?".

Gosei says to the man, "Welcome Tommy Oliver".

Tommy turns around and looks at Gosei and says to him, "How do you know who I am? and Who you are?"

"I am Gosei, Protector of Planet Earth and I know you well too much former Ranger".

Tommy looked a little shocked that Gosei knew who he was.

"Tommy let's cut to the chase, my rangers have been doing an excellent job protecting Earth by defeating villains, but as I fear an invasion is coming soon and my rangers won't be enough to defeat the invasion. I summoned you to recruit every power ranger team to help out the rangers to destroy the invasion as Earth will be protected once again. Will you help Tommy?", Gosei says to Tommy.

"I'll do it Gosei, I can relate to this. I will get every power ranger to fight for Earth". Tommy says to Gosei.

"Thank you, now go at once, I fear that there isn't enough time" "Tensou teleport him".

"Wait, before I leave, How will some of those Rangers get back their powers if they were destroyed?", Tommy says to Gosei.

"All will be revealed in time Tommy, but trust me their powers will be restored with the help of an old friend", Gosei says to Tommy.

"Ok" "I'll be back with help", Tommy says to Gosei as he is being teleported away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Thanks for reading this first chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	2. It Begins

**Chapter 2: It Begins:**

Tommy was teleported back in Reefside where he lives and he wasted no time. He went to go to talk to his former Rangers. Tommy found them in the park. Connor was playing soccer with Ethan while Kira was playing her guitar as Trent was drawing a picture of her. He walked up to them.

"Hey Connor, Ethan, Trent, and Kira", Tommy says to them.

"Hey Dr. O", All 4 of them say to Tommy.

"I need to talk to all of you, it's really important", Tommy says to them.

"What it is Dr. O?", Connor says to Tommy.

"Let's go talk somewhere more private", Tommy says to all of them.

All 5 of them went to the lab where Tommy lives and wasted no time as he told them what had happened to him recently.

"Listen I was teleported to a Command Center a few minutes ago and a mentor by the name of Gosei was the one that teleported me there. He told me that an invasion would be coming soon and his own Rangers known as Megaforce won't be enough to fight them alone, and it will take every Power Ranger in history to destroy them and save the Earth. He asked me to recruit every Ranger and I myself alone can't do it alone, which is why I brought you guys here to help me. Will you 4 help?", he tells them.

"I'm in", Connor tells him.

"Me too", Ethan tells him.

"Me 3", Kira tells him.

"It's going to take every Ranger in history to take down an invasion.", Trent tells him.

"Alright, Connor and Ethan, the both of you are going to get the Ninja Storm Rangers. Kira and Trent, both of you will get the Rangers that go by Mystic Force, they live in Briarwood, i'll send you both the coordinates. As myself I will contact some of my old friends to help out as well, I suggest the 4 of you get going. I'm going to start already".

"Alright Dr. O", Connor tells them as he and Ethan leave the lab.

"Let's get going Kira, we don't have any time to lose" as shes "Ok". They leave the lab.

Tommy pulls out his cell-phone and scrolls down his contact list until he sees the name Andros. He calls him.

"Hey Andros", Tommy says to Andros on the phone.

"Hey Tommy", Andros says to Tommy on the phone.

"Listen, an invasion of evil is coming, a mentor by the name of Gosei has teleported me to his command center several moments ago, telling me that an invasion is coming and that his Rangers won't be enough to defeat it. He asked me to recruit every Power Ranger team to join his Rangers in battle and wipe the invasion out from the planet so that Earth will be protected. I called you to help me recruit some of those Rangers. What do you say?", Tommy says to Andros on phone.

"I'm in Tommy, who do want me to get", Andros says to Tommy on phone.

"For starters your own team, Trey of Triforia, Blue Senturion, The Galaxy Rangers including Mike, Phantom Ranger, SPD Rangers, and the RPM Rangers, and also I need you to contact the Alien Rangers on Aquitar. Just so you know the SPD Rangers are from the year 2025, you will have a time travel device that the Time Force Rangers will let you use as soon as I contact them and once they get here, so you can travel to that year. As well as the RPM Rangers, they are from a different dimension, you will have another device that will get you there as well. Get going Andros, there is not enough time", Tommy says to Andros on phone.

"I'm on my way Tommy, I'll bring them all", Andros says to Tommy on phone.

"Thanks Andros, May the power protect you, later", Tommy says to Andros on phone as he hangs up.

**End of Chapter 2.**

Thanks for reading everyone, tell me what you think. Next Chapter I am going to include where Connor and Ethan recruit the Ninja Storm Rangers, Trent and Kira meet the Mystic Force Rangers, and Andros getting the Rangers from other planets, as well as an old Ranger friend meets with Tommy. Stay Tuned.


	3. The Joining of the Rangers

**Chapter 3: The Joining of the Rangers**

Connor and Ethan had reached the Wind Ninja Academy where Shane, Dustin, &amp; Tori train students to become young wind warriors. Connor and Ethan had entered the Wind Academy and were able to find to Shane.

"Shane, hey man it's been a long time", Connors says to him.

"Hey Connor and Ethan and yeah it has, what are you guys doing here?", Shane says to both of them.

"We are actually here to talk to you about something really important, but not just you, your whole team", Ethan says to Shane.

"Alright i'll go get them, can you guys wait here?", Shane tells them.

"Yeah man", Connor says to Shane.

Shane had left to go get Tori and Dustin.

"Hey guys, Connor and Ethan are here, they came to talk to us about something really important and I can sense it is very important, but to all of us including Cam, Blake, and Hunter. They are waiting for us. Let's go", Shane says to Dustin and Tori.

"Let's go then", Dustin says to Shane.

"I wonder what's important.", Tori says to Shane and Dustin as they walk to where Connor and Ethan are waiting for them.

"I'm going to contact Cam at Ninjas Ops to call Blake and Hunter and have them meet us there", Shane says to them.

Shane pulls out a phone and calls Cam. "Hey Cam can you call Blake and Hunter and have them meet us at Ninja Ops?", Shane says to Cam on the phone.

"Yeah Shane, what's up?", Cam says to Shane on the phone.

"Connor and Ethan are here to talk to all of us about something really important. We are on our way to Ninja Ops.", Shane says to Cam on the phone as he hangs up.

Shane, Tori, &amp; Dustin had reached Connor and Ethan as Dustin and Tori greets them as they walk to Ninja Ops.

In the meanwhile Trent and Kira had finally reached Briarwood and had entered Rock Porium where the Rangers work at. When they entered Xander greeted them.

"Hey you 2, welcome to Rock Porium where we have a fine selection of fine music. Can I help you 2?", Xander says to them.

"Well we are actually looking for the Mystic Rangers, do you know where they are?", Trent says to him.

Xander looked a little shocked that they were looking for them, but he told them their whereabouts.

"I'm one of them, I'm the green ranger, I'm Xander, nice to meet you.", Xander says to them.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, I'm the White Dino Thunder Ranger Trent", Trent says to him as they shake hands.

"And I'm Kira, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Kira says to Xander as they shake hands.

"Listen we are here to recruit you and your team for an important mission", Trent says to Xander.

"Let's go to Rootcore, it's where our base is located. Everyone is there", Xander says to them.

They go to Rootcore and meet the other Mystic Rangers including Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron. Trent and Kira tell all of them about the upcoming invasion and how they are trying to get every Power Ranger Team to protect the Earth. Nick speaks for all of them and say that they are in. Chip says "Aww yeah this is going to be sweet."

Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron ask if they can help out as well.

Trent tells them "Yeah you can we are going to need a lot of help.", Trent says to them.

Everyone leaves Rootcore except for Clare and Phineas as they stay behind and watches over things as everyone goes to Tommy's Lab.

Back at Ninja Ops Connor and Ethan tell Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake and Cam about the upcoming invasion and need their help. Shane spoke up and said "But what about our Ranger Powers?", since they don't have them any more.

"Dr. O says you'll be able to get them back for one more morph and fight, what do you guys say?", Connor says to them.

Shane spoke for all them and said They'll Help. They all left Ninja Ops and went to Tommy's Lab.

Meanwhile while traveling in space in the Astro Megaship Mark 2, Andros contacts the Alien Rangers, Trey of Triforia, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, the Galaxy Rangers including Mike, and his own team as well and tells them about the invasion and tells them to come aboard the Megaship once they travel from their own planets.

Andros then gets off the phone with Tommy as they talked about how Tommy contacted Wes and Eric and told them to contact the other Timeforce Rangers to help out in the upcoming war/invasion and all of them arrived to Tommy's Lab and they are teleporting the 2 devices that Andros needs to go to the year 2025 and to the RPM Rangers Dimension.

Back at the lab Tommy aks Wes, Eric, and Jen to go get the Wildforce Rangers and also asks Katie, Lucas, and Trip to go get the Lightspeed Rangers. They leave to go get them and Tommy then stays alone, while someone appears behind Tommy, Tommy then says "Jason". "Tommy we need to talk". Jason says to Tommy.

**End of Chapter 3.**

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. Next Chapter I am going to include where Andros goes to the year 2025 to get the SPD Rangers inlcuding Nova, Commander Cruger, and Kat. As well as the RPM Rangers in their Dimension. The Dino Thunder Rangers returns with the Ninja Storm Rangers and Mystic Force Rangers. The Rangers from different Planets go with Andros as well as his own team as they appear in the Megaship. Half of the Time Force Rangers gets the Lightspeed Rangers and the other half gets the Wildforce Rangers. And Jason tells Tommy about what had happened to him. Stay Tuned.


	4. Deep In The Future

**Chapter 4: Deep In The Future**

Jason was talking to Tommy about something important that had happened to him.

"Tommy you're not going to believe this, Last night I had a dream about Zordon, He had come to me in a dream telling me about leading all the Rangers in a battle in a invasion. I feel that it was just a dream, but I felt it was real.", Jason says to Tommy.

"Jason you are not wrong, I was teleported to a command center moments ago by a mentor that goes by Gosei, he actually told me there is a invasion coming soon and told me to recruit every single Ranger team, I actually told and called some friends to help me get them. Jason it looks like you should lead all of us into battle, it makes sense that you should lead.", Jason says to Tommy.

"Are you sure man?", Jason says to Tommy.

"Yeah bro", Tommy says to Jason.

"Alright well what about our powers that some of us Rangers have lost?", Jason says to Tommy.

"Gosei told me that you'll guys well get them back with some help. Listen since you are here can you go get Zack, Trini, Billy, &amp; Kimberly?", Tommy says to Jason.

"Yeah man, i'll go right now because there is not any time to lose", Jason says to Tommy as he leaves the Lab.

A few minutes later Connor and Ethan return with the Ninja Storm Rangers, as Tommy greets them. As well as Trent and Kira return with the Mystic Force Rangers and every Ranger in the lab introduce each other and shake hands.

Meanwhile in Turtle Cove, Wes, Eric, and Jen meets up with Cole as Wes called him on their way there.

"Hey Cole, good to see you again", Wes says to him.

"Wes, Eric, Jen, Hey", Cole says to them as they shake hands and hugs Jen.

"Listen we need to talk", Eric says to Cole.

"What about?", Cole says to them.

"Well its important that we can talk to you and to your teammates", Jen says to Cole.

"Well right now I dont know where they are, we all split up since we finished our battles with Master Org."

Suddenly before Wes spoke up Princess Shayla appeared with the remaning Wild Force Rangers.

Princess Shayla had knew about the upcoming invasion for quite sometime and had contacted and reached the remaining Wild Force Rangers. Princess Shayla walks up to Cole, Wes, Jen, &amp; Eric.

"Princess Shayla, Max, Taylor, Danny, Alyssa, Merrick, Hey", Cole says to them as they greet each other.

"Hey cole how are you?", Taylor says to Cole.

"I'm good", Cole says to them.

"Cole there's an evil invasion coming and it's going to take every Ranger in the world to stop it, are you in?", Wes says to Cole.

"I'm In", Cole says to Wes.

"That's why we're here man, Princess Shayla got us to meet you here", Max says to Cole.

"Well we better get going", Jen says to the Wildforce Rangers.

"Princess Shayla, will you come with us?", Merrick says to Princess Shayla.

"I'm sorry Merrick I can't, I have to get back to the Animarium and protect the Wild Zords, but when it's all over we'll be together, I must get back, bye Merrick." "Bye Rangers", Princess Shayla says to Merrick and the Rangers as she hands them their jackets and growl phones as she leaves.

The Wildforce Rangers, Wes, Jen, &amp; Eric leave to go back to the Lab.

Meanwhile In Space The Galaxy Rangers, Mike, Blue Senturion, Phantom Ranger, Trey Triforia, Alien Rangers, and Andros's team joins Andros to go the year 2025.

"Alright Andros, I set the coordinates to the year 2025.", TJ says to Andros.

"Alright everybody hang on", Andros says to everybody in the Megaship.

They warpspeed into the future.

Meanwhile back on earth Trip, Katie, and Lucas make it to Mariner Bay as they travel to the Aqua Base, where all the Lightspeed Rangers are there.

"Hey Carter", Trip says Carter.

"Hey Guys, what are you guys doing here?", Carter says to them.

"We need to talk to you and your team", Katie says to Carter.

"Ok, let me go get them", Carter says to them as he leaves to get them.

Carter returns with the other Lightspeed Rangers as they greet Katie, Lucas, and Trip. They walk to Kitchen Area and they all sit down.

"We're here for a reason", Lucas says to them.

"Listen we came here all the way from the year 3000, to help in a upcoming invasion war. we were recruited by Tommy to help get the other Ranger Teams. It's going to take every single Ranger Team to defeat this invasion and help save the Earth from destruction. Will you guys help?", Trip says to them.

"As I speak for everyone we're in, anything to protect Earth.", Carter says to them

"Yeah, man we're gonna kick butt.", says Joel.

"Let's get going", Trip says to them as they leave and as The Lightspeed Rangers pick up their jackets and morphers.

Back in Space, Andros and the other Rangers have made it to the year 2025. Andros leaves the Megaship as he tells everyone to wait in the Megaship.

The SPD Base Alarms are going off as Kat is telling to Cruger that there's an intruder alert.

"Rangers get ready to shoot to whoever comes through that door.", Commander Cruger says to the SPD Rangers including Sam and Nova as they had come to visit them.

The door opens and it reveals to be Andros.

"Rangers hold your fire". Commander Cruger says to the Rangers. "State your name", he says to Andros."

"I'm Andros, the Red Space Ranger.", Andros says to everyone.

"Andros, we know all about you", Sky says to Andros.

"Listen, an invasion is coming and we need the help of every Ranger, will you guys help?", Andros says to the SPD Rangers.

"We know about the invasion, but we dont want to say the outcome, but we'll help.", Commander Cruger says to Andros.

"Well let's get going the Megaship is waiting with the other Rangers.", Andros says to them.

Kat and Commander Cruger also join and leave with the Rangers. Before they leave they get an unexpected surprise.

"Hey you guys can't forget about me", Jack says to them.

"Jack", Z says to Jack as she runs to him and hugs him.

"Hey Z", Jack says to Z.

"I overheard everything and I want to help too, Kat give me the Green Ranger Morpher.", Jack says to Kat.

"Wait, since you're here, why don't you be Red Ranger one more time.", Sky says to Jack.

"You sure Sky?", Jack says to Sky.

"Yeah man", Sky says to Jack as he hands him his Red Ranger Morpher.

"Bridge, let me borrow your blue morpher", Sky says to Bridge as Bridge hands him his morpher and as Kat gives Bridge the green ranger morpher.

"Alright let's get going", Andros says to everyone as they head to the Megaship, as Sky says to Andros, "How did you travel to this year?"

"Time Force Rangers from the year 3000 let me borrow their Time Travel Device, as well another Device to travel to a different Dimension where the RPM Rangers are. We are going there now actually." Andros says to sky as they board the Megaship and leave, as the SPD Rangers greet the other Rangers in the Megaship.

Meanwhile back on Earth, The Timeforce Rangers return with the Lightspeed Rangers and Wildforce Rangers and they meet and greet each other as well with the other Rangers in the Lab.

Tommy asks Cole to go get the Jungle Fury Rangers, asks Carter to go get the Overdrive Rangers, and asks Tori to go get the Samurai Rangers and they do and leave.

Back in Space, Andros and the other Rangers in the Megaship have made it to the Dimension where the RPM Rangers are.

Andros tells everyone to wait in the Megaship as he leaves it.

"Hey are you Scott?", Andros says to Scott.

"Yeah I am and you are?", Scott says to Andros.

"I'm Andros, the Red Space Ranger. I'm here to recruit you and your team for an important mission.", Andros says to Scott.

Scott takes Andros to the other RPM Rangers whereabouts.

"Everyone, this is Andros the Red Space Ranger, he's here to talk us.", Scott introduces him and tells his team.

"Listen i'm here to recruit all of you for an important mission, an invasion of evil is coming, and it's going to take every Ranger team to stop it, will you guys help?", Andros says to them.

"Of course anything to protect the world", Scott says to Andros as the other Rangers agree.

Gem: "Yeah we're going to - Gemma: blow monsters up".

Doctor K hands them their morphers as they leave.

"Come on, the other Rangers are waiting in the Megaship", Andros tells them as they aboard the Megaship and meet and greet the other Rangers as they head to their original time.

**End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next Chapter I am going to include where Cole gets the Jungle Fury Rangers, Tori gets the Samurai Rangers, and Carter gets the Overdrive Rangers, and the Rangers from the Megaship returns and meet the Rangers in the Lab where things get a little heated up.


	5. A Little Ranger Heat

**Chapter 5: A Littl****e ****Ranger Heat**

Cole had left the Lab to go to Ocean Bluff to get the Jungle Fury Rangers it had taken him a while to get there. Cole arrives to the Pizza Shop where the Rangers work at.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza Sir, we have great pizza here, may I take your order?", RJ says to Cole.

"Actually no i'm here on a mission and maybe you can help me.", Cole says to RJ.

"Well what can I help you with?", RJ says to Cole.

"I'm looking for the Jungle Fury Rangers.", Cole says to RJ.

"Righteous" RJ says to Cole in a shocked voice. "Follow Me". he also says to Cole.

Cole follows RJ in the kitchen area.

"Why are you looking for the Jungle Fury Rangers?", RJ says to Cole.

"I'm here to recruit them for an invasion of evil thats coming and it will take every Ranger Team to stop it and save Earth." "There's not much time and I must get them.", Cole says to RJ.

"Wow, well you found one of them, I'm RJ the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, and I'll be pleased to help.", RJ says to Cole.

"Alright i'm Cole the Red Wildforce Ranger.", "Where's the other Rangers?", Cole says to RJ.

"I'll go get the them right now", RJ leaves the kitchen and gets the Rangers to stop working as he gets them in the kitchen.

"Guys this is Cole the Red Wildforce Ranger, he's here to recruit us to stop an invasion of war and join him and other Ranger Teams to stop it. Why dont you introduce yourselfs to him as I go kick the customers out and close the shop up and so we can get a move on.", RJ says to the Rangers.

"Hey I'm Casey the Red Ranger.", Casey says to Cole as they shake hands.

"I'm Theo the Blue Ranger.", Theo says to Cole as they shake hands.

"I'm Lily the Yellow Ranger, very pleased to meet you.", Lily says to Cole as they shake hands.

"And I'm Dominic, the Rhino Ranger, nice to meet you man.", Dominic says to Cole as they shake hands.

RJ had come back and Cole says to them "Alright let's go".

Just as they left the Pizza Shop, outside Jarrod and Camille where waiting for them as they overheard them and asked Cole if they can also join. Cole said to them. "Yeah you can, we're going to need a lot of help."

As they were heading to the car they heard someone say "Can't forget about us". as they turned around it turned to be Master Swoop, Master Phant, and Master Finn. They asked Cole if they join as well. Cole said to them "The more the merrier". They entered the car and drove off to the Lab.

Meanwhile back in the Lab, Ranger Teams were already there. The Alien Rangers, Phantom Ranger, Blue Senturion, Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Mike, Lightspeed Rangers (except Carter), Timeforce Rangers, Wildforce Rangers (except Cole), Ninja Storm Rangers, (except Tori), Dino Thunder Rangers, SPD Rangers, Commander Cruger, Kat, Nova, Mystic Force Rangers, Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron, and the RPM Rangers. Everyone in the room looked surprise on how many Rangers there were as they looked around the room.

Eric had walked up to Taylor and started a conversation on what have they been doing lately.

"So Taylor are you seeing anyone?", Eric says to Taylor.

"No.", Taylor says to Eric as she looks at someone in the room.

"Well that's cool, well I got to go and do some stuff, talk to you later." Eric says to Taylor as he leaves.

Eric looked mad that he knows that Taylor likes someone from the room especially for her looking at a guy while they were talking.

Meanwhile Carter had reached San Angeles and found where the Overdrive Rangers live. Carter went to the door and knocked. Spencer opened the door and told him "Can I help you Sir?"

"Yeah i'm looking for the Overdrive Rangers", Carter says to Spencer.

"Whom is looking for them?". Spencer says to Carter.

"Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger.", Carter says to Spencer.

Spencer looked surprised that he was a Ranger as he let him in.

"Rangers you have a visitor.", Spencer yelled out to the Rangers.

The Rangers along with Andrew come in the living room as Carter was waiting for them right there.

"Hey i'm Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger, I come here to recruit you for an important mission, an invasion of evil is coming like no other and with the help of every ranger team they will be defeated and Earth will be safe. Will you help?", Carter says to the Rangers.

"We'll be glad to help.", Mack says to Carter. as the other Rangers say they will help with a serious face.

"Alright let's get going", Carter says to them.

"Rangers, wait, you'll be needing these.", Andrew says to the Rangers as he hands them their morphers.

The Overdrive Rangers and Carter leave the mansion and head to the car and before they can drive off. Sentinel Knight appears and tells them "You'll be needing my help as well." Carter nods alright and Sentinel Knight gets in the car and they drive off the to the lab.

Back at the lab we see the Jungle Fury Rangers, Spirit Rangers, Jarrod, Camille, and Cole are there as they greet the other Rangers that are there. Cole leaves to go to talk to Alyssa as Lily follows him. Before Cole reaches Alyssa, he tells Lily "Are you following me?"

"That depends do you want to be followed?", Lily says to Cole in a flirty voice.

They both laugh and talk to each other as on the other side of the room Theo sees what is going on between the two of them and he gets mad, shocked, and upset. In his mind he is thinking of kicking Cole's ass.

Eric can't still figure out who Taylor likes, but he sees Taylor talking to Xander as they smile at each other and Taylor touches Xander's hand. Eric sees it and looks pissed off and is thinking "I'm going to kick Magic Boy's ass." as he walks over there.

Meanwhile Tori finally reaches the Shiba House and knocks on the door. Ji opens the door and says to Tori "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Samurai Rangers", Tori says to Ji.

"And you are?", Ji says to Tori.

"I'm Tori the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger", Tori says to Ji.

Ji lets her in and calls the Rangers.

The Rangers including Lauren come and sees who it is.

Before Tori says anything Mike stares at her and is thinking "Man she is hot" while looking at Tori in a flirty way. Emily shoves him and tells him "Don't stare like that" and stops.

"I'm Tori the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, im here to recruit all of you for an important mission, an invasion of evil is coming and it's going to take every Ranger Team to stop it and we need your help to save the World.", Tori says to them.

"We'll help save the World from evil.", Jayden says to Tori. as the others agree including Lauren.

"Ji, can you watch over things?", Jayden says to Ji.

"Of course now get going.", Ji says to Jayden.

They all leave the Shiba House as the Samurai Rangers introduce themselves to Tori, as Mike was the first one to introduce himself to her. They all get in the car and drive off to the Lab.

Meanwhile back at the Lab, Carter and the Overdrive Rangers and Sentinel Knight have made it there as they greet the other Rangers especailly Kira, Xander, and Bridge as they shake their hands. Out of nowhere Eric is walking pissed and beats down Xander, both of them fight each other until Wes pulls off Eric and Nick pulls off Xander. Xander tells Eric "What is your problem?". Eric doesn't answer and goes outside to blow off steam. Taylor follows him.

Tori gets back with the Samurai Rangers and they greet the Rangers in the Lab.

Mike can't get Tori off of his mind as Emily is looking pissed and jealous.

Meanwhile Theo goes and talks to Cole and Lily.

"Hey what you guys talking about?", Theo says to them.

"Just stuff", Lily says to them.

"You know we're together right Cole?", Theo says to Cole.

Cole doesn't say anything and keeps looking at Lily. Theo is looking mad and shoves Cole and before Theo throws a punch Lily says "Theo we don't like each other like that".

"Really?", Theo says to Lily.

"Really man.", Cole says to Theo.

"Yeah we just wanted to see what you will do if I started talking to guys, but now I know is that you'll fight for my love.", Lily says to Theo as she hugs him.

"Sorry Cole.", Theo says to Cole.

"It's cool", Cole says to Theo as they shake hands.

Meanwhile Taylor goes outside and talks to Eric.

"Hey Eric are you ok?"

"No, look Taylor, I Love You I always have and I can't stand anyone flirting with you especially with me being in love with you.", Eric says to Taylor.

"Oh Eric, I Love you too.", Taylor says to Eric.

"You do?, what about Xander?", Eric says to Taylor.

"I don't like him like that I was talking to him because he told him his girlfriend broke up with him and I was trying to make him feel better.", Taylor says to Eric.

"Oh, I owe him an apology.", Eric says to Taylor. as they head back in the lab.

Before they walk back into the lab. Eric and Taylor kiss.

"Xander hey man i'm sorry, I made a mistake.", Eric says to Xander.

"No worries man", Xander says to Eric as they shake hands.

Tommy tells everyone in the Lab that he's leaving to go get a Ranger Team himself and tells Connor he's charge until he gets back.

**End of Chapter 5.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next chapter I am going to include where Emily confronts Mike about him liking Tori, Tommy getting his old friends: Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat, and Justin, &amp; the Phantom Ranger finally revealing his identity. **Stay Tuned.**


	6. Identity Revealed

**Chapter 6: Identity Revealed**

Tommy had left Reefside to go to his old hometown Angel Grove and get his old friends. On his way there he contacted Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and Justin to meet him where the old Command Center used to be at. He finally reached his destination.

"Tommy!", Kat yells out to Tommy as she and other Rangers haven't seen him in a long time.

"Hey Kat", Tommy says to Kat as he hugs her.

"I have missed you so much.", Kat says to Tommy.

"Me too.", Tommy says to Kat.

"Hey guys.", Tommy says to the other Rangers as he hugs one by one.

"You look great Tommy", Tanya says to Tommy.

"Thanks you too Tanya.", Tommy says to Tanya.

"What have you guys been doing lately?", Tommy says to the Rangers.

"Well I have opened up my own Dojo and train young kids in their Karate.", Adam says to Tommy.

"That's great man.". Tommy says to Adam.

"I opened up my own club, Many people come in and have a great time.", Rocky says Tommy.

"That's great, I have to go and check it out.", Tommy says to Rocky.

"I opened up my own Hair Salon, I have done many different hairstyles to people as they tell me that they love it.", Tanya says to Tommy.

"That's also great Tanya, maybe sometime you can do my hair", Tommy says to Tanya.

"I own a Vet Shop and help many animals get better especially Cats", Kat says to Tommy as she laughs a little.

"That's great Kat", Tommy says to Kat.

"What about you Justin?", Tommy says to Justin.

"I help young kids in Martial Arts, I teach them, practice with them, help them focus, show them not to use it in any bad ways, just like Adam does.", Justin says to Tommy.

"That's great man, proud of you.", Tommy says to Justin.

"Tommy, how come you wanted us to meet here?", Adam says to Tommy.

"I actually came here to talk to all of you for an important mission. I was teleported to a Command Center by a mentor named Gosei. He told me that an invasion of evil is coming and that his own Rangers won't be enough to defeat it, he told me to recruit every single Power Ranger Team to help out in this war as I call it. I already have a lot of Ranger Teams back at my lab as we wait. I need you guys to help out as well. I won't force you to help, this is a decision you have to make on your own.", Tommy says to them.

"I'm in Tommy.", Adam says to Tommy.

"I'm in as well.", Rocky says to Tommy.

"I wanna help out as well.", Tanya says to Tommy.

"Me too", Kat says to Tommy.

"It's not even a question.", Justin says to Tommy.

"Just one question Tommy, what about our powers that have been destroyed years ago?", Adam says to Tommy.

"Gosei told me he has the power to restore them for one more morph.", Tommy says to Adam and the other Rangers as well.

"Let's get going.", Tommy says to the Rangers as they leave and head towards the car and drives off.

Meanwhilbe back at the lab the Female Rangers talk to Lauren about how's it like being a female Red Ranger.

"Well it's great, it's sort of cool that you get to be Leader for a chance and tell the other Rangers what to do as they follow your command.", Lauren says to them.

"Wow that sounds great Lauren.", Summer says to Lauren.

On the other side of the Lab, Mike is keep thinking about Tori and still looks at her, until Emily steps his foot and talks to him.

"Ow!, why did you do that Emily?", Mike says to Emily.

"Michael I am your girlfriend and Tori isn't, quite looking at her and stop thinking about her as well, if you don't you won't have a girlfriend anymore.", Emily says to Mike in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry Emily it's just she's so beautiful, but she's not Gorgeous like you.", Mike says to Emily as he kisses her.

"I forgive you, but if you ever do that again we're through.", Emily says to Mike.

"I Understand.", Mike says to Emily as they hug.

On another side of the room, Z keeps looking at Danny telling Jack that he looks familiar. Jack tells her to go talk to him as she does.

"Hey I'm Z, nice to meet you.", Z says to Danny.

"Hey I'm Danny, nice to meet you as well.", Danny says to Z as they shake hands.

"Just out of curiosity what's your last name?", Z says to Danny.

"Delgado", Danny says to Z.

Z looked shocked and surprised as she was starting to tear up.

'I'm sorry I have to go.", Z says to Danny as gets up and leaves crying.

She goes over to Jack and pulls him outside with her.

"Z what's wrong?, you ok?", Jack says Z.

"Jack that's my father, I never told you this, but my father died when I was a baby, my mother told me all about him as I was growing up and she gave me a picture to remember him by." Z says to Jack as she shows him the picture she pulled out of her pocket.

"Z, I'm sorry, but look at it this way your here with him now and have a chance to fight along his side.", Jack says to Z.

"But what about when Commander Cruger erases our memories when we get back?", Z says to Jack.

"I won't let that happen Z, go talk to your father.", Jack says to Z.

"Thanks for the advice Jack.", Z says to Jack as she's wiping her tears.

They go back inside and Z goes to talk to Danny.

"Hey Danny can I talk to you outside?", Z says to Danny.

"Sure", Danny says to Z as they head outisde.

"What's up?", Danny says to Z.

"Look this may come as a shock to you, but first you know i'm from the future right?", Z says to Danny.

"Yeah I know.", Danny says to Z.

"Alright well i'm your daughter Danny um I mean Daddy.", Z says to Danny.

Danny looks shocked for a while and says to her "Oh my god, I can't believe it.", Danny says to her.

"You turned out to be so beautiful my daughter.", Danny says to Z as they cry and hug.

They stopped crying a minute ago and they talk to each other.

Meanwhile Antonio starts up a conversation with the Gold Rangers: Trey of Triforia, Daggeron, and Gem.

"Hello fellow Gold Rangers, once this invasion is over we must have a Gold Ranger party. It will truely be the most Golden Moment ever.", Antonio says to them.

"That actually sounds pretty good.", Gem says to Antonio.

"It actually does.", Daggeron says to Gem and Antonio.

"Trey's what do you think?", Trey of Wisdom, says to his Trey Brothers.

"I will actually enjoy it.", Trey of Courage says to him.

"I will enjoy it as well.", Trey of Heart, says to them.

"Excellent, I will actually start on the Golden plans right now.", Antonio says to them as he leaves and gets a pencil and paper.

Meanwhile Andros and Ashley begin to talk.

"Ashley, what have you been doing lately?", Andros says to Ashley.

"I have opened up my own fitness center to help woman get in shape and get healthy and yourself?", Ashley says Andros.

"Nothing much just helping out in Ko-35 do whatever needs to be fixing and things like that, I missed you so much Ashley.", Andros says to Ashley.

"I missed you so much too Andros.", Ashley says Andros as they kiss.

Tommy and the other Rangers have returned. Kat, Adam, Rocky, Justin and Tanya introduce themselves to the other Rangers in the room as Justin looks surprised on how many Rangers there are.

Tommy goes to the front and makes an annoucement.

"Alright Rangers listen up, while I was coming back here with my fellow rangers Gosei who is going to be our mentor for this war as I call it has contacted me about having us being teleported to his Command Center soon, so I just everybody gets ready.", Tommy says to the Rangers in the room."

"Tommy and my fellow Rangers in this room I have something to say.", Phantom Ranger spoke up and went in front of them in the room.

"Never in my life I have revealed my true identity and I believe it's the time that I should.", Phantom Ranger says everyone in the Lab.

Phantom Ranger turns around (Having his back shown to everyone) and says "Phantom Ranger, Power Down"

His suit of armor disappears and a man with long hair appears wearing a black leather suit with his ruby still in the middle of his chest wearing two morphers on each of his arm wrists. He turns around revealing himself.

"Hey Tommy.", Phantom Ranger says to Tommy.

Tommy says "David Trueheart?", Tommy gasps and gets shocked.

**End of Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next Chapter I am going to include that David Trueheart explains how he became the Phantom Ranger and how he got those powers. As well as Cassie talking to him. As well as new friendships are made and 3 more romances are made.


	7. Ranger Romance

**Chapter 7: Ranger Romance**

"Hey Tommy it's actually me David, long time no see.", David says to Tommy.

"Man, I haven't you seen in a long time.", Tommy says David.

"I know and i'm here to fight along your side.", Daivd says Tommy.

"How did you become the Phantom Ranger?", Tommy says to David.

"It's actually quite a long story.", David says to Tommy.

"Well we got time.", Tommy says to David.

Before David can tell Tommy and the other Zeo Rangers on how he became Phantom Ranger Cassie comes up to David and says "Hi" as David says to her "Hey Cassie, I missed you."

Meanwhile the Galaxy Rangers: Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya and Mike are seen talking to Andros, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane.

"Hey Leo, where's Kendrix?, at first I thought she was on the Megaship as you guys came, but then there were a lot of Rangers on the Megaship.", Andros says to Leo.

"She couldn't come, I guess she had a lot of work to do on Terra Venture, but she did say there's going to be a surprise assuming she's coming later.", Leo says to Andros.

Out of nowhere Karone shows up and says hi to her friends and brother as she hugs them. After she hugs Andros she goes over next to Leo and tells him "Hey Honey".

"Hey you", Leo says to Karone as they kiss.

Andros gets shocked and a little mad.

"What you are doing here?", Leo says to Karone.

"Kendrix sent me, she told me that she has so much work at Terra Venture that she called me and told me to take her place.", Karone says to Leo and to the other Rangers.

"That's great.", Leo says to Karone as they hold hands.

Andros is starting to get mad and pulls up Leo in a angry way and says to him "What do you think you are doing to my sister?"

"Andros leave him alone, I never got a chance to tell you, but me and Leo are dating.", Karone says to Andros.

Andros looks shocked and leaves Leo alone as he goes outside to cool down and think.

Meanwhile back with David and the other Rangers, he tells him how it all happened.

"Well here's how it started, Tommy when you had left, when were in the mountains, I've gone to the other way, and Zordon had come to me in front of me and told me about my destiny and says to me that I have the knowledege to be who I want to be and I told him Just like Tommy and his friends I want to help people and he tells me "I want you to become the Phantom Ranger. David I want you to go to Eltar for your journey and get the Phantom Powers." next thing I knew he had teleported me there and told me I have to go through a lot of obstacles and challenges in order for me to prove to Zordon that I can harness the Phantom Ranger Powers. After I was finished with the obstacles and challenges, Zordon had come to me again and told me what an excellent job I did. He told me to reach out my arms and two morphers appeared on both of my wrists and a ruby that appeared on my chest and that the ruby will help me control the powers and give me life as well. he also told me that I can never reveal my identity to anyone especially to the Rangers." David told Tommy and the other Rangers.

Tommy then told David that it is his Destiny to be the Phantom Ranger. Cassie hugs David and thanks him for the times that he had saved her and the Rangers lives as Cassie also said it is good to see his face and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.

On the other side of the Lab Ryan is talking to Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, i'm Ryan the Titanium Ranger.", Ryan says to Lauren.

"Nice to meet i'm the Red Female Samurai Ranger.", Lauren says to Ryan.

"How's it like being a Red Ranger?", Ryan says to Lauren.

"It's fun and awesome, but it's also persistent and optimistic as well.", Lauren says Ryan.

"That's great, well hey I got to talk to my sister, can I talk to you later?", Ryan says to Lauren.

"You most certainly will.", Lauren says to Ryan.

"Cool", Ryan says to Lauren as he kisses her hand and leaves as Lauren blushes.

Meanwhile outside of the Lab Karone talks to Andros.

"Andros why were you freaking out like that?", Karone says to Andros.

"You're my sister and I love you so much that I could never see someone love you like I do and plus I don't want you to get hurt.", Andros says to Karone.

"Oh Andros, Leo is the same way, he cares for me and protects me like you do and he makes me smile. The two of you are the most important Men in my life.", Karone says to Andros.

"That's good to hear, i'm sorry Karone, i'll go say to sorry to Leo as well.", Andros says to Karone.

"No need to apologize Andros, I should be the one to apologize to you, I should have told you sooner that me and Karone are dating.", Leo says to Andros as reaches to him.

"No need Leo, I'm glad that you and my sister are together.", Andros says to Leo as they shake hands.

"Yay", Karone says as she hugs Leo and Andros as they head back inside.

Lately Cassie has been talking to David. Out of nowhere she kisses him on the lips and he enjoys it as he kisses her back.

Lauren goes to talk to Dana about Ryan as she wants to know him more. Dana tells her "Look Lauren you don't want to know anymore about Ryan I'm sorry, but you just can't."

"And why not?", Lauren says to Dana in a angry voice.

"I can't say", Dana says to Lauren.

"Fine i'll just go talk to him myself.", Lauren says to Dana as she leaves.

"Ryan can I talk to you outside?", Lauren says to Ryan.

"Sure Lauren, what's up?", Ryan says to Lauren as they head outside.

"Look I was talking to your sister Dana to tell me more about you and she told me that I shouldn't get to know anymore that I already do.", Lauren says to Ryan.

"I see, She told you that because she doesn't want you to know that I gone through some so much stuff in my past and that she doesn't want anyone else to know besides my team that does know.", Ryan says to Lauren.

"I see Ryan", Lauren says to Ryan.

Ryan then tells her about his past like being in car accident and having himself, Dana, and his dad over a ledge, Diabolico taking him as making him eveil growing up, almost destroying the Rangers, and having a tattoo snake on his lower back as everytime he morphs it gets closer to his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that.", Lauren says to Ryan as she hugs him and kisses him as they both smile at each other.

Back inside the Lab Scott talks to TJ and Jack.

"I'm glad to see that i'm not the only Black Red Ranger Leader.", Scott says to them as they laugh and smile a little.

"Yeah me too with me being the first one.", TJ says to them as he laughs.

"And me being the first one in the future.", Jack says to them as he laughs.

All 3 them talk for a while and become good friends.

Tommy makes an announcement and tells everyone that Gosei contacted him and that his ready to teleport everyone to the Command Center.

**End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

**Thanks for readin everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next Chapter everyone in the Lab will finally be teleported to Gosei's Command Center as we are getting closer to the Legendary War.


	8. Teleportation

**Chapter 8: Teleportation**

Tommy had told everyone in the Lab that Gosei contacted him and that he's ready to teleport them to his Command Center. Tommy then checks for everyone as they are there which consists of:

Alien Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Trey of Triforia, Turbo Ranger/Justin, Blue Senturion, David/ Phantom Ranger, Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers, Mike/Magna Defender, Lightspeed Rangers, Timeforce Rangers, Wildforce Rangers, Ninja Storm Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers, SPD Rangers, Commander Cruger, Kat, Nova, Mystic Rangers, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Overdrive Rangers, Sentinel Knight, Jungle Fury Rangers, Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers, Jarrod, Camille, RPM Rangers, Samurai Rangers, &amp; Lauren.

"Is everyone ready?", Tommy says to all of them.

"We're ready Tommy", Kat says to Tommy.

"Wait, what about the orginial Mighty Morphin Rangers?", Andros says to Tommy.

"It looks like they are going to meet us there, now lets get going everyone.", Tommy says to Andros and to everyone.

Tommy contacts Gosei and tells him "We're ready Gosei".

"Commencing Teleportation now", Gosei says to Tommy.

Suddenly everyone begins to glow in their respective Ranger color and flies off to the sky. Then they all appear to Gosei's Command Center. The Command Center has been expanded with Gosei's power so everyone can fit in the Command Center.

"Welcome Rangers", Gosei says to all of them.

"Hey Gosei", Tommy says to Gosei.

"Hey Gosei, why do you have little figures of us around the room?", Dustin says to Gosei.

"They are there to keep you past Rangers in memory as my Megaforce Rangers can know who came before them.", Gosei says to Dustin.

"Gosei, what about my team?, i'm the only Ranger in my team.", Justin says to Gosei.

"Justin I am creating robot rangers for your team, they will be human like, my assistant Tensou is creating them as we speak.", Gosei says to Justin.

"And Tommy with my power I am bringing in the Spirit Rangers you fought to get your life back years ago, the Green &amp; White Mighty Morphin Rangers and the Red Zeo Ranger, and just like the Turbo Robot Rangers that Tensou is creating they will be human like as well, as you will be the Black Dino Thunder Ranger for your team.", Gosei says to Tommy.

"Thanks Gosei.", Tommy says to Gosei.

"Mike Corbett step forward, I have a surprise visitor for you", Gosei says to Mike.

"Who is it?", Mike says to Gosei.

"An old friend". Gosei says to Mike.

Suddenly the Magna Defender's Spirit appears.

"Magna Defender?", Mike says to Magna Defender's Spirit.

"Yes Mike It is I, I'm here to give you something.", Magna Defender's Spirit says to Mike as the Morphers appears on Mike's arm wrists.

"But how?, I sacrificed the powers years ago.", Mike says to Magna Defender's Spirit.

"Mike, the Magna Defender's powers are never destroyed somehow my spirit was able to get them back and now in this time of need, you need them back for this invasion, you will be Magna Defender once again. Goodbye Mike", Magna Defender's Spirit says to Mike as he disappears.

"Wow, there was a reason why I had to come.", Mike says to himself.

"Nova &amp; Omega Ranger step forward.", Gosei says to them as they come to him.

"With my power I am able to demorph you 2, so you can have a proper morph with the rest of the Rangers.", Gosei says to them.

"Thanks Gosei", Sam says to him.

Bright flashes are coming from Sam and Nova as their Ranger suits are gone and their morphers are able to transform them back for the last morph.

Z goes running to him and hugs him as she is finally able to see him in person without the suit.

"It's so good to see your face Sam", Z says to Sam.

"You too Z,", Sam says to Z.

"It feels good being demorphed", Nova says to Sam.

"It does", Sam says to Nova.

"Master Phant, Master Finn, and Master Swoop, step forward, I was able to use my power to be able for you 3 to morph to your respective animal spirit. You won't need to use them as a secondary body, for you 3 to actually be them.", Gosei says to them.

"As I speak for the 3 of us Thank You Gosei, we will finally be able to fight alongside with our Team.", Master Phant says to Gosei.

"I hope Jason and the others get here soon", Tommy says to his original team/

"Don't worry Tommy they will be here", Kat says to Tommy

"Rangers, I have created a room for you to renergize yourselfs and practice for the war."

Suddenly a door appears on the war in the Command Center and Tommy opens it up and enters with everyone else. It was a big room with one half being covered up with a gray curtain.

"Sentinel Knight and Phantom Ranger/David I need to speak with you", Gosei says to Sentinel Knight as they are the last ones as they close the door.

"What is it Gosei?", David says to him.

"I have a little mission for you both.". Gosei says to them.

"Sentinel Knight I am teleporting you at once to the Temple of Power to get an old friend that goes by the name Ninjor.", Gosei says to Sentinel Knight as he teleports him there.

"And David I need you to go to the Planet Eltar, where an old friend lies there. I am teleporting you there right now". Gosei says to David.

"You can count on me Gosei.", David says to Gosei as Gosei teleports him.

**End of Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next chapter I am going to include where the Megaforce Rangers meets the past Rangers. Along with Sentinel Knight recruiting Ninjor.


	9. Present & Past

**Chapter 9: Present &amp; Past**

Sentinel Knight had gone to the Temple of Power where Ninjor resides. Sentinel Knight had reached the gate and opened it and then entered the room.

"Who goes there?", Ninjor says to Sentinel Knight as Ninjor hides in a blue jar.

"I am Sentinel Knight, to wherever you are.", Sentinel Knight says to Ninjor.

"Sentinel Knight?!", Ninjor says to Sentinel Knight as he appears.

"I know who exactly who you are, pleased to meet you", Ninjor says to Sentinel Knight as they shake hands.

"Ninjor I am here to get your help for an invasion that is coming as I was sent by Gosei to recruit you", Sentinel Knight says to Ninjor.

"I will help.", Ninjor says to Sentinel Knight.

"Let's get going", Sentinel Knight says to Ninjor.

Bright flashes of Blue and Orange appear as they teleport back to the Command Center.

Back at the Command Center Sentinel Knight and Ninjor are there.

Sentinel Knight goes to the room where the other Rangers are while Ninjor talks with Gosei.

"Ninjor, you know why you are here right?", Gosei says to Ninjor.

"I know", Ninjor says to Gosei.

"Do you think it will be possible?", Gosei says to Ninjor.

"It is, even if it's for one more fight even with your power and our friend's power as well, it is possible.", Ninjor says to Gosei.

Tommy is seen talking to Tensou.

"Tensou are the robot rangers ready?", Tommy says to Tensou.

"Actually they are Tommy, they are completed. Just so you know, they will be in their human form and be able to morph as well. They will have the memory of their respective real human rangers and knowledge as well.", Tensou says to Tommy.

"Excellent Tensou, bring them out.", Tommy says to Gosei.

Tensou brings out the robot versions of TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos.

The real TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos looks impressed and say hello to them as they say hello back and shake hands.

Justin found it freaky and cool at the same time as well as Bridge, Dax, Ziggy, Dustin, Max, and Xander.

Gosei contacts the Megaforce Rangers and teleports them to the Command Center.

"Rangers welcome, congratulations on your victory.", Gosei says to them.

"Thanks Gosei, after the fight I went to go look for Robo Knight and I still can't find him", Troy says to Gosei.

"Don't worry Troy he will soon show up.", Gosei says to Troy.

"Rangers an evil threat is coming and as I fear an invasion is coming and you alone can't stop them. I have contacted all previous Rangers to help us. I want you to meet them, they are in that room that I have created.", Gosei says to them.

"Every single previous Ranger teams?", Noah says.

"There must be a lot of them.", Gia says.

"Well let's meet them.", Jake says.

"I can't wait to meet the pink rangers.", Emma says.

"Well lets go see them.", Troy says.

The Megaforce Rangers go through the door and see all of them.

"Hey everyone, we are the Megaforce Rangers, we are the ones that protect Earth.", Troy says to them.

"Good to meet you", Tommy says to Troy and Megaforce Rangers as they shake hands.

"I'm Jake", Jake says to them.

"I'm Gia", Gia says to them.

"I'm Emma", Emma says to them.

"I'm Noah, it's an honor to meet all of you.", Noah says to them.

"And I'm Troy", Troy says to them.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, one of the original rangers", Tommy says to the Megaforce Rangers.

"Dude your a Legend", Jake says to Tommy.

"Thanks man", Tommy says to Jake.

The Megaforce Rangers go and shake hands to the past Rangers.

Emma then see a group of Pink Rangers and goes to talk them.

"Hi I'm Emma, it's an honor meeting you Pink Rangers.", Emma says to them as they shake hands.

"Hey I'm Mia, Pink Samurai Ranger.", Mia says to Emma.

"I'm Cassie, Pink Space Ranger.", Cassie says to Emma.

"I'm Karone, Pink Galaxy Ranger.", Karone says to Emma.

"I'm Jen, Pink Timeforce Ranger.", Jen says to Emma.

"I'm Sydney, but you can call me Syd. I'm the SPD Pink Ranger", Syd says to Emma.

"And I'm Kat, Pink Zeo Ranger", Kat says to Emma.

They all talk and become good friends.

Meanwhile Jake is seen talking to Mike (Samurai), Adam, and Dillion.

"Hey you guys can you give me advice on how to date Yellow Rangers as you guys are dating the Yellow Rangers on your respective teams, Gia plays hard to get and I don't know why it's hard for me.", Jake says to them.

"Well it's not that easy, you have to get to know them for a while and see where it takes, that's what happened to me.", Dillion says to Jake.

"Yeah man, it took me forever to be with Emily, but it was worth it, just be yourself bro and she'll like you back.", Mike says to Jake.

"Yeah man like they said, just be confident in yourself.", Adam says to Jake.

"Thanks guys.", Mike says to them.

Meanwhile back on Eltar, David/Phantom Ranger have finally made it there.

"I wonder who Gosei wanted me to get from here, the place looks deserted.", David says to himself.

David walks for 2 hours and can't seem to find anyone on the planet until he stumbles upon a cave and enters it.

"I wonder what's in here?", David says to himself.

He walks towards the end of the cave and sees something big covered up, but he doesn't know what it is. Suddenly bright flashes of white are stumbling across the thing covered up and a few seconds later it stopped and David decided to take off the curtains. He looks surprised and shocked as he is walking back a little and stops.

"Hello David", someone says to David.

"Z-Zordon?!", David says as he is shocked and surprised.

**End of Chapter 9.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next Chapter I am going to include where Zordon tells David how he returned and Zordon goes to Gosei's Command Center and makes his return.


	10. An Old Friend Returns

**Chapter 9: An Old Friend Returns**

"Z-Zordon?!, but how?, Andros destroyed your tube containing yourself in it to destroy the evil forces", David says to Zordon.

"David I will answer your question back at the Command Center, we must get there.", Zordon says to David.

"Ok Zordon", David says to Zordon.

"I will teleport us there.", Zordon says to David.

A White and Black flash appears as they head for the sky.

Back at the command center David is back.

The Lights in the room are going off as a white flash goes behind on the other half of the room as it is covered. David goes and uncovers it.

"Hello Rangers.", Zordon says to all of them.

"Z-Zordon?!", Tommy says.

"Yes Tommy it is I", Zordon says to Tommy.

"But how? I destroyed your energy wave to destroy the evil force years ago", Andros says to Zordon.

"Andros, my spirit lived forever in all of that is good, especially to all of these Rangers in the room.", Zordon says to Andros. "All of you were able to harness the good inside of you as my spirit inside of you was released.", Zordon says to everyone.

Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, &amp; Justin tell Zordon how they missed him a lot.

"Rangers there is not much time left, the evil invasion is coming, and I know some of you don't have your powers anymore, with my help and Gosei's help your powers will be restored for one more morph.", Zordon says to them.

"Rangers step forward and get ready to have your powers restored.", Zordon says to them.

The Zeo, Turbo (Justin and Robot Human Rangers) , Ninja Storm (all 6), &amp; Dino Thunder (all 5) step in front of Zordon.

"Are you ready Gosei?", Zordon says to Gosei.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Goseu says to Zordon.

Bright flashes of light are coming from Zordon and Gosei and are hiting the Rangers. A few seconds later the flashes stopped as the Rangers were glowing in their respective Ranger colors for a second.

"We got our powers back", Justin says.

"It feels good.", Robot TJ says.

"We're back in action Rangers.", Tommy says.

"Remember Rangers, your powers were restored for one more morph.", Zordon says to them.

"We know Zordon", Shane says to Zordon.

"Wait what about the Power Coins?", Tommy says to Zordon.

"I can answer that Tommy.", Ninjor says to Tommy.

"I am the one who created them, and with Zordon's help and Gosei's help, i'll be able to restore them for one final morph.", Ninjor says to Tommy.

"Alright", Tommy says to Ninjor.

"Tommy I have a surprise for you", Zordon says to Tommy.

"What is it Gosei?", Tommy says to Zordon.

"Turn Around", Zordon says to Tommy.

Tommy looking a little shocked and surprised.

3 Tommys' appear.

"How is it possible Zordon?", Tommy says to Zordon.

"These are the spirit Rangers you fought to get your life back years ago, I was able to demorph them and join the war with us.", Zordon says to Tommy.

"They have everything about you your mind, knowledge, and past.", Zordon says to Tommy.

"Hey Tommys'", Tommy says to them.

"Hey Tommy", White Ranger Tommy says to Tommy.

"Hey man.", Red Zeo Ranger says to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, you don't mind me being Green Ranger?", Green Ranger says to Tommy.

"Nah not at all man.", Tommy says to Green Ranger Tommy.

All of them are standing together and talking.

"Wow 4 Dr. Os', that is cool and freaky", Ethan says.

Everyone in the room looked shocked that there are 4 Tommys', except for Ethan since he though it was cool. The 3 Tommy's had always had their powers since they are Spirit Rangers of Tommy.

"Hey Zordon, when is Jason and the others going to be here?", Tommy says to Zordon.

"As soon as you turn around", Jason says to Tommy.

"Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly, it's so good to see you guys", Tommy says to them as he hugs them.

Adam, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie greet the returning Rangers as well.

"Tommy I have missed you so much.", Kimberly says to Tommy.

"Me too Kim, it's been a long time, i'm glad you're here.", Tommy says to Kimberly.

"Me too", Kimberly says to Tommy.

"Zordon it's great to see you back.", Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kim says to Zordon.

"You too Rangers", Zordon says to them.

The Original Rangers greet the other Rangers in the room.

"Billy can you help me with the power coins?", Ninjor says to Billy.

"Sure Ninjor", Billy says to Ninjor.

Billy goes and help Ninjor along with Kat (SPD), and Tenosu.

10 minutes later Billy says to his fellow Rangers that the power coins are done.

"Zordon all we need is the power that is connected to them.", Billy says Zordon.

"Gosei are you ready?", Zordon says to Gosei.

"I'm ready Zordon", Gosei says to Zordon.

Bright flashes of light are coming from both Zordon and Gosei as they hit the power coins. A few seconds later the glow in their respective color for a second.

"Rangers there ready.", Zordon says to them.

Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly pick up their respective power coins.

"Alright Rangers we're back in action.", Jason says to them.

"It's Great to fight one more time", Trini says.

"Sure is.", Zack says.

"Can't wait", Kimberly says.

"It does feel excellent", Billy says.

"It's great to see all of you Rangers here in this room", Zordon says.

**End of Chapter 10.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **The Next Chapter is when The Great War begins.


	11. The War Begins

**Chapter 11: The War Begins**

Zordon was feeling great that all the Rangers where there.

"Rangers Earth is being attacked now", Gosei says to the Rangers.

"Megaforce Rangers I want you to go and handle it. Good luck"., Gosei says to them.

"Alright Gosei", Troy says to Gosei.

The Rangers made it to the part of the city to where it's being attacked.

"Stop right there.", Troy says to the villains.

"What are they?", Gia says.

"They're not Loogies that's for sure.", Noah says.

"What ever they are, they're going down", Jake says.

"That's right", Emma says.

"Hello Famous Power Rangers, these are my foot soldiers X-Borgs and Bruisers and they are here to take you down once and for all.", Prince Vekar voice says.

"No they won't", Troy says.

"It's Morphin Time, Go Go Megaforce", Rangers say as they morph.

"Megaforce Red" "Megaforce Pink" "Megaforce Black" "Megaforce Yellow" "Megaforce Blue"

The Rangers are fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers and are able to take them down a little as more of them come.

"There's too many of them.", Jake says.

Suddenly out of nowhere Robo Knight appears.

"Rangers I heard you need some help.", Robo Knight says.

"Robo Knight you're ok", Troy says to Robo Knight.

"Yes Troy I am, no time to talk, we must defeat them.", Robo Knight says.

"Right", Troy says to Robo Knight.

"Megaforce Ultra Mode, power up", Rangers say.

"Ultra Mode activated", Rangers say.

Troy hands Robo Knight his Robo Blaster. "Here you go Robo Knight", Troy says. "Thanks Troy", Robo Knight says.

The Rangers &amp; Robo Knight are able to fight back and take down a couple of groups of X-Borgs and Bruisers, but more of them come.

"There's way too many of them.", Troy says.

Suddenly 2 X-Borgs and 2 Bruisers grew large.

"Oh man", Noah says.

"Stay focused Rangers, we must protect Earth", Troy says.

"Right", the Rangers and Robo Knight say.

Right away Troy calls for the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. the Megazord finishes combining and the Rangers are plioting it.

The Rangers were able to take down the 2 X-Borgs and 2 Bruisers. but as soon as they did more of them grew.

The X-Borgs and Bruisers managed to take down and destroy the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord.

"No this can't be the end.", Troy says as he is on the ground trying to get up.

"We have to keep fighting.", Noah says as he is on the ground trying to get up.

"That's right", Jake says as he is on the ground trying to get up.

"So Earth can be protected", Gia says as she is on the ground trying to get up.

"No matter what", Emma says as she is on the ground trying to get up.

"Earth will live in peace, it is our duty as Rangers", Robo Knight says as he is on the ground trying to get up.

The Rangers got up and summoned the Megaforce Blaster as well as Robo Knight summoned his Vulcan Cannon.

They aimed at the X-Borgs and Bruisers, but they sent back the attack to the Rangers.

The Rangers were sent down to the ground. The Rangers and Robo Knight were running away from them so they won't be destroyed.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center Zordon and Gosei were talking to the Rangers.

"Rangers the time has come for you to help the Megaforce Rangers to stop the evil forces and save Earth", Zordon and Gosei say to the Rangers.

"Everyone Ready?", Jason says to the Rangers.

"Ready", All the Rangers say.

"**It's Morphin Time**", Jason says.

"White Tiger Zord", Spirit White Ranger Tommy says.

"Dragonzord", Spirit Green Ranger Tommy says.

"Mastodon", Zack says.

"Pterodactyl", Kimberly says.

"Triceratops", Billy says.

"Sabor Tooth Tiger", Trini says.

"Tyrannosaurus", Jason says.

"**It's Morphin Time**", Delphine says.

"White Aquitar Ranger Power", Delphine says.

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power", Corcus says.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power", Cestro says.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power", Tideus says.

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power", Aurico says.

"**It's Morphin Time**", Tommy says.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink", Kat says.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow", Tanya says.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue", Rocky says.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green", Adam says.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red", Spirit Zeo Ranger Tommy says.

"Gold Ranger Power", Trey says as the 3 of them turned into one while morphing.

"**Shift Into Turbo**", TJ the Robot Ranger says as Robot Ashley, Robot Cassie, Robot Carlos, Robot TJ &amp; Justin morphs.

"**Phantom Ranger, Power Up**", David says.

"**Let's Rocket**", Andros says as himself, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Zhane morph.

"**Go Galatic**", Leo says as himself, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Karone morph.

"**Magna Power**", Mike says.

"**Lightspeed Rescue**", Carter says as himself, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana morph.

"**Titanium Power**", Ryan says.

"**Time For Time Force**", Wes, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Jen says as they morph.

"**Quantom Power**", Eric says.

"**Wild Access**", Cole, Max, Danny, Taylor, Alyssa, &amp; Merrick says as they morph.

"**Ninja Storm, Ranger Form**", Shane, Dustin, and Tori says as they morph.

"**Thunder Storm, Ranger Form**", Hunter and Blake says as they morph.

"**Samurai Storm, Ranger Form**", Cam says.

"**Dino Thunder, Power Up**", Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy says as they morph.

"**White Ranger, Dino Power**", Trent says.

"**SPD Emergency**", Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Sam, Nova, Commander Cruger and Kat says as they morph.

"**Magical Source, Mystic Force**", Nick, Chip, Xander, Maddie, Vida, Daggeron, Leanbow, and Udonna says as they morph

"**Overdrive Accelerate**", Mack, Dax, Will, Ronnie, Rose, and Tyzonne says as they morph.

"**Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash**", Casey, Theo, RJ, Lily, Dominic, Master Phant, Master Finn, and Master Swoop says as they morph.

"**Lion Warrior Power**", Jarrod says.

"**Chameleon Power**", Camille says.

"**RPM, Get in Gear**", Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Summer, Dillion, Gem, and Gemma says as they morph.

"**Go Go Samurai**", Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, and Lauren says as they morph.

All the Rangers were morphed and ready for action as well as the Auxillary Rangers: Ninjor, Blue Senturion, Magna Defender, Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger, Sentinel Knight, Jarrod, Camille, &amp; Lauren.

Everyone is ready for one final fight.

**End of Chapter 11.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone. Tell me what you think. **Next Chapter I am going to include where all the Rangers and Auxillary Rangers help the Megaforce Rangers destroy the invasion and save the earth as they all sacrifice their powers. **Stay Tuned.**


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 12: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

The Megaforce Rangers had reached into a forest and had escaped from the X-Borgs and Bruisers, Troy had been talking to his teammates.

"In a little bit the other Rangers will meet us here", Troy says to his teammates.

"Troy look out", Gia says to Troy.

Troy had turned around and it turned out to be X-Borgs and Bruisers. The X-Borgs and Bruisers were ready to attack them until Shadow Ranger and Kat Ranger had come and took them out.

The other Extra Rangers had appeared also consisting of Ninjor, Blue Senturion, Magna Defender, Wolf Warrior, White Mystic Ranger, Jarrod, Camille, Sentinel Knight, and Lauren and began to attack the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Megaforce Rangers, we'll hold them off", Mike the Magna Defender had told the Megaforce Rangers as he is fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Hurry and join with the rest of the Power Rangers", Leanbow said to them as he's fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"I will fight for justice too", Blue Senturion says to them as he is fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

The other extra rangers were seen fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight go, we'll handle this". Shadow Ranger says to them as he is fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

"Okay", the Megaforce Rangers says to him as they are running to go to join the other Rangers.

As the Megaforce Rangers and Robo Knight were seen running. Shadow Ranger says "We're counting on you Rangers".

A group of X-Borgs and Bruisers were seen following the Megaforce Rangers until Jarrod and Camille in their forms come out and use their Jungle Fury animal spirits to attack the group of X-Borgs and Bruisers. They turn around and looks at the Megaforce Rangers as Jarrod says "Good Luck".

The Megaforce had front flipped and looked at all the X-Borgs and Bruisers as they pulled out their respective weapons.

The X-Borgs and Bruisers were ready to fight as the Megaforce came running towards them along with the other Rangers.

Every single Ranger were attacking and destroying the X-Borgs and Bruisers as they were going down.

Leo is using his fire attack on some of the X-Borgs.

SPD, Mystic Force, and RPM Rangers were attacking the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

Mighty Morphin Rangers were attacking them as they make grunt sounds.

Jason took out and X-Borg with a strong punch.

Shane and Aurico were attacking some X-Borgs and Bruisers.

The Rest of the Ninja Storm and Alien Rangers were using their quick not seen attack on the X-Borgs and Bruisers.

The SPD, RPM, and Samurai Rangers were attacking them.

Back in the forest the Extra Rangers were attacking X-Borgs and Bruisers as well.

Back in the Ranger Battle some Armada ships are attacking the Rangers as they rangers were groaning.

In the forest the Extra Rangers had finished attacked the X-Borgs and Bruisers and are running to the aide of the Rangers.

Mike/Magna Defender says, "Let's go everyone" as everyone is running to go help the Rangers.

The Armada Ships are still attacking the Rangers.

Jason gets everyone together and says to them "Rangers we must sacrifice our powers to save Earth."

Everyone agrees as all of them start glowing in a bright orange color are heading towards the sky attacking the Armada ships.

The Extra Rangers are looking on at them.

"We will give our power as well to protect the future of all the families on this planet.", Leanbow says to them.

"Right", they all say as they are glowing in a bright orange color as well and heads for the sky attacking the Armada ships as well.

They all are attacking the Armada ships and destroying them.

They scatter across Earth as they saved it.

**Aftermath**

The Megaforce Rangers are on the ground were the Legendary war took place.

Tommy and Jason are walking towards them.

"So did we destroy the Armada", Troy says.

"We did", Tommy says to them.

"We actually don't have our powers anymore.", Jason says.

"So it's over?", Emma says.

"It is", Jayden says as he is walking up towards them while helping Antonio.

"But we can never be Power Rangers again", Antonio says.

"That's right, we used up all of our powers to fight", Jason says.

"We did what we could", Summer says as she walks up to them.

"At least Earth is now saved, that's what counts", Troys says.

"That's right", Noah says.

"Earth is now protected", Jake says.

"That's right", Tommy says.

**End of Chapter 12 and Story.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this fanfiction of my version of the Legendary War. Tell me what you think. I will be taking a break of fanfiction for a while. Let me know what do you want me to write next: My own adaption and verison of Go-Buster into an American Version, Power Rangers Pirate Armada of my own version of years after the Legendary War, or something else not Power Ranger related? Let me know. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
